theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Universe Death Bed (Feat. Iron Man)
Transcript * Narrator: Ah, what a little bad day for a... * (Iron Man flys over to the entrance of the hospital, She opened the door and walks right in to the topaz soldier to visit Steven Universe.) * Narrator: ...huh? Iron Man? What are you doing here, big hero man of Marvel Hero? * (Transitions to a patient room with Iron Man opening the door to see Steven, In a hospital bed, surrounded by his friends, Greg, Connie, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapiz Lazuli, Jasper, Lars, Peridot, Bismuth, Rose Quartz, Uncle Grandpa, & Pink Pearl.) *Narrator: Oh, it is me, Steven... and the whole gang. Just what is going on here. (Then Iron Man closes the door silently while some Steven Universe DVDs are on the table side.) * (The sound of heart monitor is heard, just as Iron Man walks right over to the comatose Steven Universe.) * Narrator: Steven, what happened to you? * (Connie holds Steven's right hand with a depressed look on her face, she sobs a bit just as Pearl places her left hand on her right shoulder for consoling.) * (Steven begins stirring a bit) * Connie: (offscreen) "Steven?..." * (then, Steven slowly opens his eyes, seeing everyone cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright) * (then, a tweet message is heard, Bismuth goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Cartoon Network announces a new Steven Universe Reboot, which causes Steven Universe to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Greg: (offscreen) "Steven? Steven!" * Greg: "no, No! STEVEEEEEEEEENNNN!!!" * Garnet: (Teared up) "Leave him alone!" * (Garnet lightly pushes Connie down to the floor, and summons her gaunlets and presses down on Steven's motionless waist 2 times.) * Peridot: "Did you clod get enough of this?" * (Peridot uses his tablet to scan Steven's motionless gem body 3 times but no availl) * (Iron Man begins looking depressed, 'til he realized that he'll bring a gem to revive Steven, but before he's doing this, Lars grabs his left shoulder and shaking his head left and right to tell him to not use a dance to revive Steven.) *(Bismuth was sobbing wildly) *(Amethyst is tearing up slightly while Pearl supports her.) *(Pink Pearl is sobbing silently in the corner of Steven's hospital room) *(Rose Quartz is depressed while Greg supports her) *(Connie was sobbing heavily) *(Uncle Grandpa was sobbing heavily) *(Garnet was tearing up slightly, just as she turns back into Ruby and Sapphire) *(Lapis Lazuli was depressed) *(Lars was depressed with a Steven Universe Plush Toy with a text saying Buy Now!) *(Jasper was just sitting there) *(Iron Man was sobbing heavily) *(Peridot Universe was sobbing heavily) *(Greg was sobbing on Steven's Hospital Bed.) *(The look on Steven's Face is Deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his gem falling right down and finally disappearing.) * R.I.P Steven Universe * Amethyst: "Dude, you made me sad." Characters *Samuel Meza - Iron Man, Greg Universe, Lars, Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Steven Universe's Narrator *Ninti Chance - Amethyst, Pearl, Sadie *Reise Meyers - Garnet Category:Antoons video clips Category:Deathbed Category:Steven Universe